Tale of a teenage Akatsuki girl
by MariquitaCifer
Summary: Summary: Akiko Yuki (my Naruto OC) is a proud talented young rouge ninja she never listens to anyone and only followed her own rules. Until one day she is captured by the Akatsuki who wish for her to join them. Will she join them willingly or will she fight them every step of the way? And if she does join them how will the Akatsuki deal with a rebellious female teen ninja?
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a short chapter but its just the start so don't freak

i know this story is rated T but i would still be careful because of Akiko, and Hidan's language though out the story

"What the fuck'n hell? Let me out of here!" I screamed pounding on the door to the room I am currently imprisoned in.

"Just shut up already!" I heard a male shout from the other side of the door. "I wouldn't of needed to man handle you like I did had you complied!

"Oh ya everyone likes to comply with kidnappers!" I shouted back. Then I heard another man speak up

"You will not be allowed to leave here until you decide to calm down and listen to our leader so I would figure out how badly you want to leave soon if I were you." I opened my mouth to retort but then I heard the sound of retreating footsteps. I pounded on the door one last time swearing quietly before I turned around and sunk to the floor trying to calm down some. Trying to figure out a way out of this room so I looked up and scanned the room but honestly there was nothing there.. not even a bed all it was is a small dirty dingy prison cell like room made of stone with no window the only light provided was what leaked in through the cracks of the walls and under the door. This wasn't much at all.

"Great... Just freak'n great." I say as I lean back against the door. Crossing my arms in a halfhearted attempt to stay warm as I then realized it was actually damn near freezing in the little room

I opened my eyes slowly realizing I could hear voices talking outside the door.

"… Explain to me again why I am the one that's going to be cleaning her up?" I recognized the same near monotone voice that spoke to be before warning me about my behavior.

"Because you're the only one who is responsible enough to do this without screwing it up." This time I heard a clear female voice. "Plus I have things I need to do then the sound of someone walking away I heard the man sigh then the jingle of keys.

'Finally! About time it's been a freakin week since they stuffed me here!' I thought to my self. The door swung open and I had to turn my head away from the bright light that flooded the room. Once my eyes adjusted to the light I looked up at the man the first thing I noticed was his blood red eyes.

'No way red eyes... Omigod the sharigan? That means...'

"I-Itachi Uchiha?" I ask wincing when my voice sounded rough and scratchy

"yes." he said simply walking towards me. I make a growling sound and moves go get away but a week with no food and hardly any water I know I would never stand against the great Itachi Uchiha.

"Just keep your mouth shut and we can get though this quickly" he said picking me up.

"If you're saying what I think you're saying then..."

"If you can stand up on your own for 10 minutes then maybe not," he said cutting me off. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

A couple minutes later he came up to a bathroom. He opened the door and set me down. I wobbled for a second but managed to stay up.

"You have ten minutes to clean up and get dressed. There are cloths that should fit you on the counter." I shut the door then sighed and figured I should get cleaned up. So I got in the shower to wash off the frozen blood sweat and dirt off my body. The warm shower felt so good and warmed me up well. Once I felt warm enough I got out dried off and found my cloths which turns out includes a fishnet shirt black crop shirt and a pair of black pants. Then I found a ponytail holder and brushed my long wavy gold blonde hair in to a high-top ponytail. Catching sight of my bright cobalt blue eyes. I sigh as I hear the door open up.

"Come our leader wants to talk to you." Itachi said to me

"I hope you realize what ever he says wont matter I don't make a habit of working for

People who kidnap, lock up, and starve me first."

"Come on." Itachi grabbed hold of my wrist and tugged me down a hallway and stopped before a set of large Double doors and knocked politely

"Yes" a voice answered from the other side.

"Lord Pein I have the girl as you requested..."

"Send her in" Itachi opened the door and shove me inside then closed the door again. I looked up at the man (im not going to bother describing since most already know what Akatsuki members look like)

"You asked for me?" I said adopting my normal cocky attitude.

"Yes it seems the tales are true judging from kisame's report." I let out a snort.

"Well like I said before to the other guy, I don't make a habit of working with those that kidnap, lock up and starve me first."

"I'll have those two apologize for it later but I have a proposal for you."

"Hm?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Join us." he said simply. "I have heard of your skills as a rouge ninja and

Would like you to help us." I looked at him for a second.

"Ok say if I were to join what in it for me?" I asked him

"A powerful group to ally your self with access to our resources and a place to

sleep." he said to me and I stood there honestly thinking about his offer.

'Well winter is coming so it will be harder to find warm shelter; I am low on food... And its been getting harder to keep away from those who wish to catch me.'

"Normally I don't like working with others but I'm not stupid I know you offer Things I've needed plus I'm willing to forget pride for the time being. Ill Join you and your Akatsuki."

"Very well Itachi will show you to your room and you can meet the rest when They arrive back from missions." pein said dismissing me. I nodded once and left The room.


	2. Note

For those of you that are currently reading NAND enjoy my story I am very sorry this is not an update I have run out of ideas however I will keep trying and possibly get an update. Oh and I am open for any ideas I may havd and they will be usefull however they must pertain. To the show in which the story is about


End file.
